Additive manufacturing systems that generate three-dimensional objects on a layer-by-layer basis have been proposed as a potentially convenient way to produce three-dimensional objects in small quantities.
The time to produce a three-dimensional object using such systems is related to the speed at which each layer of build material may be delivered and selectively solidified.